


rebuild all that you've broken

by theskythatwontfall



Series: Finn Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Finn Skywalker, Finn-centric, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, Jedi Finn, M/M, post-TFA fic bc tlj? i don't know her, the finnpoe is hinted at but not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskythatwontfall/pseuds/theskythatwontfall
Summary: Finn finds himself, finds his family, finds love and finds the Force that resides in him.For the Finn Appreciation Week 2018 Writing Prompt: Free





	rebuild all that you've broken

The Force heaves and tremors like a nebula birthing a star, shuddering and quivering and _burningburningburning_ bright. The Light which has been quiet and dormant and asleep for so long wakes up, blinding in its brightness and life and hope.

\---

In the First Order stronghold, Snoke feels fear strike his heart as he knows, The Chosen One has arrived, and the Order must stop them at all costs.

In Ach-To, Luke Skywalker feels a presence he hasn't for a long time.

In Tuanul, FN-2187 dies with his comrades, nothing but a cog in a machine, but Finn, Finn is alive.

\---

Maz pushes a lightsabre into his hand, he ignites it and suddenly everything is clear. He tightens his grip, revelling in the rightness of it all and goes to battle, calm and centred and ready to fight for those he cares for.

\---

The Resistance comes and somehow, Finn isn’t surprised.

_We’re gonna do this._

\---

Kylo Ren takes Rey and Finn screams and fights and tears his way through the Stormtroopers to find her, to rescue her, he has to go back to her, but fails.

Hell hath no fury like a man who will go to the ends of the galaxy for those he loves.

Kylo Ren will pay. He must.

\---

Poe Dameron is alive and Finn could cry with it. His first friend, who he thought dead is alive and oh how desperately he needed to know someone he cares for is alright.

They embrace, all is right in the world for a moment and then:

“Poe, I need your help”

\---

Finn doesn’t really know what he is doing, all he knows is that even though his plan is half-baked and has not much guarantee of working, he will make it through, for Rey, for Poe and for the Resistance, for the rest of the galaxy, for Hosnia. He has to.

He will.

He will die trying.

\---

Han Solo dies by his son’s hand and Finn sees nothing but _redredred_. He screams in anguish and rage and so much pain. He watches the body fall, somehow feels the life drain from Han’s body. Rey cries out, the sound painful to his ears–he never wants to hear such terrible grief again. Chewie fires a shot at the monster but misses; Finn wished he didn’t.

Finn adds to his list. Rey, Poe Dameron, Leia Organa, the Resistance, BB-8, Chewie, Han, the Hosnian system.

The ones he fights for; the ones he is willing to die for.

\---

Rey is flung into a tree, and Finn rushes over, anger taking over. He is so worried, calling out to his friend to wake up please I lost Han and I can’t lose you too, Rey I can’t. Kylo Ren, the vile disgusting monster, has the audacity to declare that the lightsabre, the one that feels so right in Finn’s hands, makes his blood sing and soul click into place with the galaxy, belongs to him.

It belongs to you, Ren? Really?

Well, if you want it…

Come get it.

\---

Finn fights and he fights like never before, gritting his teeth and giving it all he’s got, the names of those he fights for a constant litany in his mind.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

He is trying and fighting and he won’t back down, will die if he has to.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Kylo is better trained, uses the Force in ways Finn only ever heard rumours of. Finn tries and fights even harder.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia. Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Kylo slashes his saber along Finn’s back, he screams in agony and falls to the ground. His vision fades and he thinks:

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

Rey. Poe. Han. Slip. Chewie. Leia.

\---

Finn wakes in a ship’s medbay, safe in the Resistance and a healing scar on his back, Poe Dameron at his side.

Apparently Rey is off to find Luke Skywalker.

Everything passes in a blur, a haze of doctors checking him over, a med-droid performing scans and information of his prognosis given to him. He wants to rest, wants Rey, wants some familiarity.

Just as he is about to burst into tears,oh so overwhelmed, Poe appears, sweet-talking the med staff to let him process for a bit, to curb their enthusiasm in meeting the hero of the Battle of Starkiller, his own knight in bright orange flightsuit.

They are alone and Finn smiles, thanks Poe and falls asleep with Poe holding his hand.

\---

Finn has a _family_.

Not just any family, he is a Skywalker, born to a legacy, destined for greatness, the Force is stronger in him than anyone before him.

He has a _mother_.

She is beautiful, kind eyes and beautiful dark skin like his, hair done up in intricate braids, a goregeous smile on her face. They meet for the first time in a long time and they embrace and Finn cries and cries and cries.

He never thought he would ever have this.

They talk together and with Leia, Nakari helping him with physio and–

_Oh kriff._

_Luke Skywalker is his father._

\---

It takes a while for father and son to meet but when they do, it’s like the Force itself blesses the reunion. They talk and hug and cry and they are so overwhelmed.

Finn thought he could never find a home, never find a family, never have a name.

(he was officer material in all but heart, destined to forever be the exemplary ‘trooper but never rise through the ranks because he is too human)

He has a family, a name, a legacy. Finn finds a home in those he was taken away from and in those he found along his way back to them.

\---

Finn learns that there are very few things that overwhelm him quite like this; in the way where he feels ethereal, like he has Light manifesting in his chest, like he could burst with feeling.

Meditating with his father, sparring with Rey, building and wielding his own lightsabre for the first time, listening to his mother’s old stories, bonding with his squad, flying for the first time…

Poe Dameron’s kiss, being wrapped up in each other’s arms, sweet and tender I love yous breathed between kisses.

Yeah, the First Order sure as all the nine Corellian hells aren’t ever going to take this away from him.

\---

Finn, Rey and Luke make their way through the fortress, rushing to where Kylo and Snoke are, desperate to end it once and for all. Finn reaches out briefly, trying to find his loved ones in the mess of it all.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

Leia is there, leading the assault from the base with Nakari in one of their capital ships, Lando Calrissian in the other, Poe is soaring through the skies with BB-8, dodging blasts and taking down TIEs and leading the Starfighters in the battle.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

He ignites his lightsabre, the gold blade gleaming, and fights his way through the base, ensuring that the officers he sees never sees him coming.

Hux dies looking in the face of the Traitor, the Hero, the Deserter, the Chosen One.

He never had a chance.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me_.

Kylo and Finn face off, gold and red clashing together, a blur of Light and Dark. Finn never falters, every step and move clear and true and brave. They battle, Kylo taunting and baiting Finn constantly but Finn, steadfast as ever, just focuses on the fight.

Until, “You’ll never be worth anything, traitor scum! I will kill you, finish the job I meant to do all those years ago!”

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

Finn looks Kylo straight in the eyes, the Light burning white hot within him, “You think I was just nothing more than an average ‘trooper with no more than skill with weapons? You are wrong. I am a Jedi, like my father before me. I am Finn Skywalker, and you will pay for crimes Kylo Ren, I will make sure of it!”

Hell hath no fury like a man fighting to protect those he loves.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

Finn raises his blade, and strikes Kylo Ren dead through the heart.

\---

It’s all a blur after that. Snoke falls to the Finn and Rey, Luke having been pushed out of the way. The First Order crumbles from the inside out, reduced to dust with no one at the helm to hold it together.

They won. They won and it’s going to be okay.

Finn has his family, his friends and his love at his side, it’s going to be okay.

They will mourn their lost comrades in arms, will still have to fight any lingering supporters, any remaining First Order cells but for now, they have won and the balance has been restored.

No more children will be stolen from families, no more worlds will be reduced to stardust, the galaxy will be at peace.

For the first time in a long time, Finn will breathe easy.

For the first time in a long time, Finn will be free.

He wonders what to do now, then he looks down at the ring on his finger, remembers Poe’s promise to marry him once the war was over.

Okay, maybe he knows what he’ll be doing now.

\---

They steal away from the crowd for a while, finding a quiet moment to take it all in. Finn has his hand interlocked with Poe’s, BB-8 trundling along around their legs, Rey leaning against him as they stand and watch the binary suns set on the horizon.

Over to a side, Finn knows he will see his parents and aunt, sitting down and resting and just being, something the galaxy has not allowed them to do in a long time.

Finn looks back at how far he’s come, at how he has taken back everything the Order ripped away from him and then some. How with their destruction, he has done his duty to rid the galaxy of Darkness.

FN-2187 was never considered human, but Finn Skywalker has never felt more free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed that! It's my first appreciation week ever so I would really appreciate any feedback! Thank you for reading and do check me out on tumblr @biconicfinn!
> 
> Title from Bring Me The Horizon-Throne


End file.
